Please See Through Me
by April Hawkeye
Summary: Gray's thoughts during the Dragonoid Arc. How did he feel "betraying" his friends and guild? I don't own Fairy Tail.


Hi!^^ It's been a while and i'm sorry about that. I had to sort out a couple of things and I had to write exams too:( but i'm all done school so i'll have mroe time to write:) anyways, this is my first time writing a somewhat angsty fic so go easy on me! plz read and review:)

Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail tho i wish i did. Y DID THE ANIME GO ON HIATUS?!

Please See Through Me

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gray and Natsu clashed in Daphne's mansion. The entire building's framework was creaking. Being subjected to such rapid changes of temperature was not what it was made for.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Gray launched another attack at Natsu. Natsu was too preoccupied fighting that he didn't notice Gray's expression, flicker for a moment. His battle concentration faltered into what seemed like desperation.

_"Please Natsu. See through me."_

The silent plea went unheard as Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames. Gray dodged and formed a sword. He charged Natsu and managed to shallowly cut his abdomen. Natsu growled and jumped back.

"What's wrong Natsu? Can't take a little pain? Or have you had enough?"

_"Please Natsu. I don't mean anything that I'm saying. This is the best way to get rid of the Dragonoid and to help the City without Sound."_

Natsu growled and willed his flames to engulf him. He grinned as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "You're asking for it Gray!" he shouted as he propelled himself forward. Gray grit his teeth.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The ice flower appeared just before Natsu could collide with Gray. Using this opportunity, Gray jumped to the side and Natsu's momentum broke through his shield. Gray grit his teeth.

_"He's gotten so much stronger. I doubt that I can fight him on equal terms now. But it's because he's stronger that he can destroy this thing. I'm so sorry Natsu. I hope you can understand."_

As Gray was spacing out, Natsu had landed and attack which sent both of them tumbling into the pool.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

Natsu looked around to find himself trapped by icy bars. He just smiled and ignited his fist. "I'll just bust this open! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's flaming fist collided with the bars and exploded. Fog settled over the battlefield. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Natsu turned around a second too late as icy spears impaled him and sent him flying into another room.

_"I'm so sorry Natsu. You can't read my thoughts can you? I might get kicked out of Fairy Tail is Gramps doesn't understand... If that happens Natsu, I want you to take care of everyone for me. Cana, Erza, Lucy, Juvia... I'm sorry..."_

"Let's finish this Natsu!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

Gray made a stance as icy stakes appeared at the ends of his elbows. Natsu growled as his entire body was lit aflame.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

"Fire Dragon's Tackle!" *

Gray could feel himself go weightless as he was forced through a wall. He smiled a little as he landed on the ground. Then his frown came back as he had to fulfill his last part in helping Daphne.

_"Please forgive me for this, Natsu."_

TIMESKIP

"Gray!"

Gray looked down as he saw Erza, Lucy and Wendy. He almost wanted to smile and wave back when he remembered that he was supposed to be the traitor. So a frown found its way to his face again.

"Gray! You must have a reason to betray Fairy Tail!"

_"Oh my god Erza, if only I could just tell you. But please see through me and know that I'm faking and this is part of a plan for now. I don't mean anything that I'm saying!"_

"Not really. Nothing like that."

"Gray..."

Gray internally sighed in defeat.

_"I should've known that it was too much to ask for. I suppose it would probably be too much to ask for forgiveness after this too... Even if I'm marked as a traitor, I'll still love Fairy Tail. I left everything to Natsu. He should know what to do."_

TIMESKIP

The Dragonoid was on a rampage. Gray stared at it as it destroyed mountains on its way to Magnolia.

_"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Natsu was supposed to destroy it! It should've been easy for him! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have done this!"_

TIMESKIP

"I'm going to give you the secret plan, Gray."

Gray listened carefully to the plan.

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

_"Yes! This could work! Hang on Natsu! I got you into this mess and I'm going to help get you out!"_

**That's the end:) sorry if the ending sucks. T think it does. But i'm working on the next chapter of The Earth's Possession. With any luck, it'll be ready by tomorrow or the day after. If it's not, then feel free to bug me about it. Thanks for reading:)**

*I know it doesn't exist but I had nothing else to call it so I just used that. In the anime he just screams "Gray!" so...yeah


End file.
